


The Best Thing

by deantheangel



Series: Hamilton Shorts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, but i think i should tag it anyway, extremely brief mention of conversion therapy, mr. laurens is Not Nice, short and cute, when your soulmate draws on themself it shows up on you too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantheangel/pseuds/deantheangel
Summary: His soulmate was obviously an artist; their turtles were much better than the ones Alex drew.





	

It started in the 4th grade. His soulmate was obviously an artist; their turtles were much better than the ones Alex drew. He would race to his mom whenever one showed up, saying, “Momma!! They did another one!” 

His mom would always indulge him in his fantasies of his soulmate, noting that he always used neutral pronouns. “Did they? I don't believe it! You simply must show me.”

Alexander would smile and thrust his hand towards her, because that's where most of the drawings were. She would respond with a different observation every time. “The drawings are always on your right hand. What does that mean?”

He would gasp as he figured it out. “They must be left-handed!”

“All the turtles are different.”

“Wow, they must know a lot about turtles!”

One day in 5th grade, he got a message. 'What’s your name?' Of course, he ran to his mother excitedly. “Momma, momma! They wrote me a question!”

“Did they? What is it?” He showed it to her, and she didn't immediately answer. 

Alex stared at her for a few seconds. “I'm gonna respond!” He had picked up a pen when she laid a hand on his. 

“Alex, I'm not going to tell you that you can't. I'm not going to tell you that you should. This is your decision to make, but I want you to think about it before you respond.”

Later that night, Alex showed her what he had responded. 'What’s yours?'

She couldn't stop smiling all night. 

Turns out, his soulmate’s name is John. They didn't exchange last names, because neither of them wanted to risk meeting too early and ruining the soul bond. Now, they're in 10th Grade. 

John is the only person who’s been with him through everything. When his mom died, his first foster parents, the Washington’s adopting him earlier this summer, and going to a new school. 

Alex has been there for John as long as they've been talking. He’s been there when he came out to his dad, his dad forcing him to go to conversion camp, John lying to his dad and saying it worked, and him finally finding some true friends. 

His adoptive parents, George and Martha Washington, had also adopted another son. Lafayette was French, and Alex enjoyed having someone to practice with. He was always out with his friends, one of which was his soulmate, Hercules Mulligan. 

He’d started at Lafayette’s school a week ago. His favorite class was coincidentally the class George taught, American History. He was a really good teacher. Plus, there was a cute boy who sat to the right in front of him. People called him Laurens, and he hung out with Lafayette. 

After school, he always went straight home. Today was no different. He had a paper assigned from Mr. King, a paper for George, and he still had to finish a sketch for Ms. Ross. 

30 minutes into his first paper, he heard people downstairs. “Laf, where’s the kettle corn?”

“Cabinet above the stove! Laurens, don't sit on the counter. It's unsanitary.” Alex recognized the distaste in his friend’s voice. 

Someone laughed. “C’mon Laf, relax!! Where’s that new brother of yours? He sounded way cooler than you!”

“Alex is in his room, and you shouldn't bother him, mon ami. He’s very focused on his work.” What? He could have fun! He needs friends anyway. 

He started down the stairs just as someone else started up them. 

They looked up at him. “Oh hey, you're in my history class right? Hamilton?” He smiled at Laurens. 

“Yeah, and you're Laurens. What's your last name?” he asked. Laurens laughed and stepped away from the stairs so he could come down. 

“Laurens is my last name. I'm John.” Alex froze. It was unlikely that this was his John, but…

John faced Laf. “Why didn't you tell us you had two brothers?”

Lafayette laughed. “Mon ami, recontrer mon frère. John, meet Alexander.” John stopped and turned toward Alex. 

“Alex…?” 

“John!” He rushed forward and threw his arms around him. 

John hugged him back. “Oh my gosh, Alex!”

After a few seconds, Alex stepped back, fumbling to grab John’s hands. The matching writing was perhaps the best thing he had ever seen. He looked up to John’s face to be met with the most adoring look he’d ever seen aimed at him. 

John was beautiful. His hair was in a bun, with flyaways framing his face and frizz creating a halo. Freckles dotted his face and arms. His eyes were lit with warmth and happiness. 

Nevermind. John was the best thing he'd ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my writing tumblr, which i barely use anymore whoops. still, you can check it out. @baguettewithham


End file.
